With the increase in the number of game users, more users view game play videos via the Internet or broadcasting.
Game play videos may be replayed and viewed in various manners. A game player may record his or her game play situation and view the recorded video on his or her terminal, or may upload the recorded game video to a server such as YouTube for others to view. In addition, a game play situation may be relayed in real time via cable broadcasting or Internet broadcasting.
Recently, such game replay videos are frequently provided in a 360-degree virtual reality (VR) video format. In addition, games may be operated in a 360 VR environment, and game play situations of the games may be recorded and provided as 360 VR replay videos.
360 VR videos are manufactured as images to be displayed on a virtual spherical screen, and a user may control a display device in a desired direction to view an image displayed in that direction. That is, instead of watching the entire game replay video, the user views an image that is just in a direction the user wishes. Accordingly, when an advertisement is applied to a 360 VR game replay video, only advertisements displayed along a gaze of a user in a direction that the user is facing are exposed to the user, and other advertisements are not exposed to the user.
Whether advertisements applied to a 360 VR video are exposed to the user or not is not known until the user actually views the 360 VR video. Which advertisement is to be exposed to a user is determined based on a direction, in which the user views an image after controlling the 360 VR display device.
When data on advertisements that are actually exposed to a user while the user is viewing a 360 VR video, from among advertisements applied to the 360 VR video, is collected, various services may be provided based on the data. For example, based on the data, a service of charging advertising fees to advertisers only for advertisements that are actually exposed to the user may be provided.
Accordingly, a method of collecting data on whether an advertisement applied to a 360 VR game replay video is actually exposed to a user is required.